Miłosne porachunki
[[Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców|'Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców']]' - Odcinek 11' Chris sobie siedzi na stołku przy powozach uczestników. Chris: Witajcie, drodzy widzowie! Z tej strony wasz ukochany Chris McLean! W poprzednim odcinku tego show! Przyleciała paczka z Leonardem i różdżkami, która chciała nas zabić. Jednakże, moja gracja i szybkość uratowały mnie i Chefa! Finałowa siódemka za to, musiała odnaleźć Leonarda w grach wideo czy jakoś tam! Najbliżej tego była Sugar, lecz wygrała Courtney. W nagrodę mogła zadecydować, kto wyleci. Dodatkowo, wywaliłem Shawn'a, bo się obijał... a Court Jasmine! Kto dziś wyleci? Kto wygra? Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! Zwrócił uwagę, że ma coś w ręce. Chris: Bym zapomniał, heh. Rzucił tym o ziemię i rozległ się huk. Chris: Mam nadzieję, że wstaliście, frajerzy! Słychać głośny wrzask Courtney. Ekran ciemnieje. Czołówka: Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny Wykonanie: Modest Ruciński Kamery przelatują między drzewami i krzakami. Zza trawy wyłania się Sierra pisząca esemesa na swoim telefonie. Obok niej przechodzi Cody, który się potyka na Sierrę i spadają z górki. Dalej, obok klifu, Lightning całuje swoje bicepsy, a Mike i Zoey siedzą koło drzewa i się trzymają za ręce. Na samym schyłku klifu ciedzie Sam, grający na swojej koncolce. Za nim pojawia się Scott, który go spycha. Sam spada na ziemię, pomiędzy Courtney i Gwen, które obgadują kogoś, a Duncan się im przygląda ze smutkiem. Akcja przenosi się na plan. Owen wyjmuje zdjęcie Izzy i je opłakuje, ale od razu potem siada przy stole w stołówce, gdzie przez przypadek siada na Heather. Widząc to, Alejandro, siedzący obok niego, spycha Owena, który teraz przygniata Camerona. Beth i Sugar się temu przyglądają i nie mogą powstrzymać śmiechu. Shawn i Jasmine się całują. Obok nich przechodzi Sky, która jako jedyna trzyma się z boku. Ekran robi się czarny, a uczestnicy siedzą w miejscu, gdzie są organizowane podsumowania i gwiżdżą w rytm muzyki. Na ekranie pojawia się logo sezonu. Camper dziewczynKategoria:Odcinki - Totalna Porażka: Wojna Zwycięzców Wszystkie dziewczyny były na serio wkurzone zachowaniem Chris'a i ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Courtney (PZ): Ten Chris mnie już wkurza! Tak samo jak... to wszystko! Duncan ma romans z tą żmiją Heather, dziś kolejny dzień cierpień, a Gwen i Sugar coś kombinują! Całe szczęście, że to już przed ostatni dzień na wyspie! A potem tylko... Odpłynęła. Courtney (PZ): ...hajs... Nie, Courtney, skup się na zniszczeniu Heather! Chwila... a może to Duncan stoi za tym wszystkim? Wkurzona kopnęła w ścianę. Courtney (PZ): Już nie rozumiem nic... wiem tylko, że muszę wygrać! Gwen (PZ): Ostatnie dni są dziwne. Niby te całe emocje, finał, ale jakoś specjalnie tego nie odczuwam... bo, właśnie pocałowałam chłopaka mojej przyjaciółki! I to znowu... Tak jak wcześniej Courtney, kopnęła w to samo miejsce. Gwen (PZ): Nie chciałam tego robić, ale... stop, Courtney i tak mnie za to zabije, zniszczy, wywalczy satysfakcję. Bo wiadomo, że się o tym dowie? Może... jedyne wyjście, to powiedzieć jej to... Przełknęła ślinę. Gwen (PZ): Ten program nie będzie już taki sam... Sugar (PZ): O tak! Finał tuż tuż, więc trzeba by było coś zrobić <3 Skłócenie tych gołąbeczków byłoby pomysłem idealnym ^^ Heather nie ma szans ze mną i czarodziejem! Heather (PZ): Te s*ki mi zapłacą z to, co mi robiły przez cały sezon. Dziś wszyscy oprócz mnie i Duncan'a wylecą! Drzwi pokoju zwierzeń uchyla Gwen. Heather (PZ): Co ty tu robisz? Nie zabijaj mnie! Gwałtownie odskoczyła. Gwen (PZ): Musimy porozmawiać. Kamera się zaśnierzyła i wróciła do campera. Courtney: Ten Chris... nienawidzę go, ale... to już końcówka. Co nie Gwen? Gwen patrzyła się w stronę krzyża zawieszonego nad drzwiami. Gwen: Co? A, tak, no jasne... Courtney spojrzała się na nią ze zdziwieniem. Courtney: Coś... coś ci się stało? Gwen znowu się rozkojarzyła, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, co Courtney powiedziała. Gwen: Nie no, co ty... Wyjrzała przez okienko i zauważyła armatę. Przełknęła ślinę. Gwen: Wiesz co? Idę powiedzieć coś Chris'owi. Nie może tak nas traktować! I wyszła. Courtney (PZ): Dziwne. Gwen tak się nie zachowuje. Courtney rozejrzała się po pokoju. Heather i Sugar coś szeptały do siebie. Courtney: Pójdę zobaczyć co z nią... Wybiegła z campera. Heather i Sugar trochę głośniej zaczęły dyskutować. Heather: Poszła? Sugar: Hmm... tak! <3 Heather: Uff... to dobrze... Spojrzała się Sugar w oczy. Heather: '...sojusz? ''Podała jej rękę. '''Sugar: Jasne... Zbliżyła do niej łapkę, ale zamiast ją podać, wykręciła rękę Heather. Sugar: ...że nie! Heather: Ałł! Puść mnie! Zaczęła się szarpać, aż w końcu się uwolniła. Heather: Ty s*ko! Myślałam, że jesteś normalna! Phi, myliłam się... Sugar: Sama chcesz mnie wywalić, a teraz sojusz? To do ciebie podobne! Spoliczkowała ją. Heather: Ty... ty... dzisiaj wylecisz! Sugar: 'Taak, na pewno... <3 ''Heather próbowała ją spoliczkować, lecz ta to uniknęła. '''Sugar: Widzę, że ktoś tu nie wychowany... Sugar ponownie spoliczkowała Heather. Heather: Ałł! Zapłacisz mi za to! Grr... Sugar: No cóż, żegnam. Gramy nie fair. Wkurzona Heather wyszła z campera ;-; Sugar: 'Idiotka... ''Sugar też wyszła z campera ;-; ;-; ;-; Camper chłopaków Duncan siedział w fotelu. '''Duncan: Drugi milion na wyciągnięciu ręki... dosłownie. Spojrzał się w górę. Duncan: Tylko... czy to jest tego warte? Wyrzucił notes, który teraz trzymał w ręce, przez okno. Duncan: Eh... dobra, czas to wygrać! Wyszedł z campera. Duncan (PZ): A ten frajer Chris mi nie przeszkodzi! Camper został pusty ;-; Replika klifu z Wawanakwa Ogromny klif, ze stromym zboczem. Przed przepaścią stanęła Gwen. Gwen: Nienawidzę się... to załatwi problem. Wyciągnęła z kieszeni karteczkę, na której było coś napisane. Gwen: I tak ona by mnie zabiła, lepiej jeśli się o tym dowie. Rzuciła tą kartkę na ziemię. Gwen: No to ska... chwila, co ty tu robisz? Spojrzała z wyrzutem na kamerzystę. Kamerzysta: Em... no ja tylko... PRÓBA KAMERY! 1, 2, 3! Gwen wykonała facepalm'a. Gwen: '''To nie próba mikrofonu, idioto. '''Kamerzysta: Ups... Rzucił kamerę na trawę i zaczął uciekać. Gwen: Mam nadzieję, że nic tu się nie nagrywa... Kamera tak naprawdę wszystko nagrywała xD Gwen: To kreskówka, nic mi się pewnie nie stanie... chociaż... I skoczyła. Jednakże, ktoś ją złapał za kostkę. Gwen: Co do? Zemdlała. Tajemnicza postać wciągnęła ją na klif z powrotem. Postać: Halo? Nic ci nie jest? Pomachała jej nad twarzą. Postać: Oł, umarła, kreciki mają obiad. Pogłaskała krecika siedzącego obok niej. Gwen w tym czasie się ocknęła. Gwen: Kim... kim ty jesteś? Postać: Nie pamiętasz mnie już, Gwen? Nagle, coś zaczęło rozświetlać czarny kontur postaci. Była to Izzy. Izzy: I dlaczego chciałaś skoczyć beze mnie?! Wiesz, że takie skoki pobudzają mnie i kreciki! Gwen: Taa... może dlatego "nie chciałam" z tobą skakać. Izzy nie słuchała jej, tylko przytulała swojego krecika. Krecik: Ahio... Gwen: Okej... Gwałtownie się od nich odsunęła. Gwen: No to ja może... pójdę? Wstała i powoli szła do tyłu, w stronę zejścia. Nie wiadomo skąd, ale tuż za Gwen zjawiła się zdyszana Courtney. Courtney: Gwen! Podbiegła do niej i ją przytuliła. Gwen: Hej Courtney... Spojrzała się w tył, dokładnie na kartkę. Gwen (PZ): Skoro mam żyć, to lepiej, żeby Courtney o niczym nie wiedziała. Gwen: Zaczekaj chwilę... zaraz pójdziemy na zadanie. Podniosła kartkę i wyrzuciła ją. Gwen: Okej, możemy iść! Courtney: Czekaj chwilę... co tu robi ta szajbuska? Gwen: Em, lepiej chodźmy. Nie chcesz tego wiedzieć... Zaczęła ją ciągnąć w stronę camperów, a Izzy została sama. Izzy: 'Ciekawe, co tam mogło być napisane... poczekaj tu na mnie Knopers, zaraz przyjdę. ''Skoczyła z klifu. '''Izzy: Łiiii! Uderzyła o skałę, o kolejną, a potem jeszcze kolejną, lecz w końcu wpadła do basenu. Izzy: Izzy być kreto-rekin! Zaczęła pływać po całym basenie w poszukiwaniu kartki. Izzy: Czy to... Zauważyła coś podobnego do kreta. Tak na serio to była kartka. Izzy: Kreciku, masz kolegę! Wyskoczyła jak delfin z basenu i pobiegła w stronę klifu. Zamiast jednak normalnie wejść ścieżką, ta zaczęła się wspinać jak małpa. W końcu dotarła na szczyt. Izzy: Hahahahaha, teraz nie będziesz nażekał, że jesteś samotny! Krecik: Pipipipi! >:( Pokazał, że to kartka papieru z jakimś lekko zamazanym drukiem. Krecik: 'Foch >:( ''Krecik skoczył sobie w przepaść ;-;, a Izzy czytała to, co pisze na kartce. '''Izzy: Widzę, że ktoś tu nie potrafi zachować ust dla siebie... <3 Pobiegła... w zasadzie, to nie wiadomo gdzie. Przez megafon odezwał się Chris. Chris (megafon): Haaaalo! Zadanie!!! Przyjdźcie pod... chociaż, w zasadzie, to pójdźcie do camperu dziewczyn. Tam będę na was czekał. Camper Dziewczyn W camperze siedział Chris i Chef. Panowała niezręczna cisza. Chris: Em... no... fajnie, że to już końcówka, co nie Chef'ie? Chef spojrzał się na niego ze zdziwieniem. Chef: '''No wiesz. Te dzieciaki nie były aż takie głupie jak sześć sezonów temu. '''Chris: Tak, ale teraz znowu będą się kłócić, drapać i bić. A to wszystko dla oglądalności. Chef: Twój tok myślenia to tylko hajs? Myślę, że czas byś znalazł sobie żonę albo kogokolwiek... na przykład pieska. W oku Chef'a pojawiła się łza wzruszenia. Szybko ją wytarł ;-; Chef: Albo zajączka... Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd rozlęk się dźwięk: DJ: Zajączek jest mój!!! Chef i Chris mieli miny typu O.o Chef: Go na serio tak, czy tylko żartuje? Chris: Tsa... stawiam na to pierwsze. W końcu jest pewnie wkurzony, że nie wygrał nawet miliona... Nagle przy drzwiach zjawiła się zdyszana Heather. Heather: Miałam cię opieprzyć... McLean... Upadła na ziemię. Chris: Nie kazałem się ścigać, ale jak już, to będzie dodatkowy materiał. :3 Heather: 'Nie... nawidzę... cię... ''Po czym zemdlała. Nie wiadomo skąd, zjawiła się Izzy. '''Chris: Izzy nie jedz jej. Izzy: A krecik może? Chris: ... krecik nie żyje :( Izzy: Czo? >:( Pobiegła szukać krecika ;-; Po chwili odpuściła sobie i pobiegła w głąb Toronto. Chris: 'I fajnie, poszła sobie. ''Położył nogi na stole, ale Chef je zrzucił. '''Chef: W wojsku ja nie mogłem tak nóg kłaść, ty teraz też nie możesz >:( Chris: Ale...? Chef: Żadnych ale, szeregowy! I Chris się zamknął (please). Na miejsce zjawiły się Courtney i Gwen. Chef: No, spóźniłyście się! O 43 sekundy i 69 setnych! Na glebę i 100 pompek! Courtney: Okej, okej... Courtney (w myślach): Nie wściekaj się tak, staruszku. I zarówno Gwen, jak i Courtney zaczęły robić pompki. Chris: 'Uwielbiam patrzeć, jak cierpicie. ''Znowu się rozluźnił, ale tym razem, nie położył nóg na stole. '''Chef: Za ile minut te patałachy przyjdą? Sugar: Patałachy? Nie wydaję mi się. Przez drzwi weszła Sugar. Chef: Skoro tak, to brakuje tylko frajera Duncana ;-; Chris: To chyba trochę potrwa. Chef: Więc zapraszamy was na krótką przerwę! Chris: Oglądajcie... Chef: Totalną... Chris: 'Porażkę... '''Chris&Chef: '''Wojnę Zwycięzców!!! ''Ściemnienie. Przerwa. Powrót <3 Chris i Chef siedzą nadal w tej samej pozie w oczekiwaniu na Duncan'a. '''Chris: No gdzie ten idiota jest?! Wszyscy wzruszyli ramionami. Chris: No cóż, może stażyści go znajdą... Z kibelka wylecieli stażyści i pobiegli szukać Duncana. '' '''Gwen:' Aha? Heather się ocknęła. Heather: Gdzie ja... jestem? Chef: W programie telewizyjnym. (palm) Chris: Okej, to zaczniemy zadanie bez Duncana. Heather: Duncan? Co z nim? .... a w sumie, nie obchodzi mnie to! Courtney: Yhy, na pewno... Heather: Taaak, w odróżnieniu od ciebie nie zajmują mnie takie sprawy jak życie tego pacana!!! Zapadło milczenie. Przerwał je wchodzący Duncan. Duncana: Czyżby mnie słuchy nie mylą? Księżniczka się o mnie martwi? Courtney: Nie! To wcale nie tak! Kopnęła go w krocze. Courtney: I nie mów na mnie księżniczka! Grr... Chris odsunął Courtney od poobolałego Duncana. Chris: 'Moglibyście uspokoić się? Tu się nagrywa! >:( ''Spojrzał z wyrzutem na wszystkich. '''Chris: Teraz, właśnie w tym momencie miałem wygłosić mowę aka "Witaj, finałowa piątko!". Ale jak widać nie jesteście do tego chętni! Znowu popatrzył się na nich zdenerwowany. Chris: Dlatego... Zauważył, że coś nie gra. Chris: Chwila... gdzie są sta... Duncan uśmiechnął się. Chris: ...żyści... -.- Duncan: Uciekli od ciebie, bo jesteś psychiczny? Chris się naprawdę wku*ił. Chris: Dobijacie mnie ludzie! Usiadł na krzesełku. Chef: Może ja im powiem co i jak? Chris: Eh... dobra. Chef wstał z fotela. Chef: Żołnierze! Zdenerwowaliście waszego gene... Courtney: Mógłbyś przejść do sedna? Chef: Nie! Na glebę i... 1000 pompek! Courtney (w myślach): Że jak, ku*wa? Zaczęła robić te pompki. Gwen: Nie żeby co, ale to trochę niespra... Chef: A ty też chcesz robić pompki. Gwen zamilkła. Chef: Dobra, skoro jesteście tacy chętni na zadanie, to dostaniecie zadanie. Zaczęły się szepty sprzeciwu. Chef: Cisza! Wasze zadanie!: Chris: Czekaj, ja to jednak zrobię. Wstał i odepchnął Chefa'a, tak, że ten usiadł. Chef: To się zdecyduj >:( Chris: Okej, okej... przy okazji wygłoszę moją mowę na finałową piątkę. Buu od uczestników. Chris: Tak, też was lubię... gnębić... Uśmiechnął się szyderczo (mean). Chris: Witaj, finałowa piątko! Em... i to tyle xD Wszyscy: (palm) Chris: Oh, nie przesadzajcie, przecież coś napisałem, nie? Świerszcz. Chris: Jesteście bardzo chętni do rozmowy... -_- Courtney: A czy mógłbyś przejść do sedna sprawy? Chris: A czy nie powinnaś robić pompek? Courtney stała przez cały czas ;-; Courtney: A czy ty nie powinieneś nas poinformować jakie jest zadanie? Duncan: 'A czy możecie się zamknąć?! ''Wszyscy gwałtownie obrócili się w stronę Duncana. '''Duncan: Zachowujecie się jak dzieciaki. Gwen przetarła oczy ze zdumienia. Gwen (PZ): Co się dzieje z Duncanem? Nigdy nie upominał nikogo w ten sposób! Courtney: Powiedział dzieciak... pff. Wyjęła z kieszeni jakąś listę rzeczy, które Duncan zrobił, zachowując się jak dzieciak. Courtney: Mam to czytać. Tymczasem Chris'owi nie podobało się, że ktoś mu przerywa, ale czekał na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Duncan: Nie! Chris: Tak! Courtney: Skoro Chris chce, to... Duncan (PZ): '''Cholera, Heather! '''Duncan: Błagam Courtney, nie mów tego! Courtney: Nie martw się, Hedzia wie, że całowałeś się z Gwen. Oj, jednak nie wie... (please) Duncan: '''Ku*wa. '''Gwen: A skąd ty to wiesz? Courtney: Tajemnica <3 Courtney (PZ): Tak naprawdę, to Izzy mi powiedziała, jak siedziałam w pokoju zwierzeń. Ja się z tym oswoiłam już wcześniej, ale... ' Courtney wali w ścianę pokoju zwierzeń '''Courtney: DRUGI RAZ!!! Co za pie*rzony suki*syn!!! Przestała walić w ścianę. Courtney: Miło by było im... za to wszystko... Wyciągnęła kartkę i dopisała "Pocałunek z su*ą i drugą su*ą" jako punkt 666 ;-; ' Heather stała w tym czasie, udając, że nic nie czuje. '''Heather (PZ): Po pierwszym odcinku zerwałam z Al'em i chciałam być z kimś... padło na Duncana. Ale ten dupek to zrobił! Serio, jakby nie chciał za mną być, to mógłby po prostu zerwać! Heather: Oh... jakie to interesujące... szkoda tylko, że nic do niego nie czuję! Heather (PZ): Kłamałam? Nie. Po tym, co zrobił, nienawidzę go! Niezauważalnie dla innych kopnęła w krzesło. Sugar: A może przejdziemy do finału? Gwen: '''Tak, zdecydowanie tak. '''Courtney: Chwila, mam jeszcze jednego news'a. <3 Chris się ożywił. Chris: Opowiadaj, szybko! Gwen: W zasadzie, chcę poznać jego przeszłość. Heather: Ja też. Chef: '''I ja! '''Wszyscy (poza Duncan'em): (palm) Duncan: Nie rób tego, błagam, Courtney. Courtney: Będziesz się czuł jak ja, kiedy dowiedziałam się o wszystkim. Courtney (PZ): O tym news'ie wiem od Scott'a <3 Courtney: Więc... a może Duncan o tym opowie? Duncan zaczął się wahać. Duncan: Nie... to znaczy tak... jednak ni... dobra! Westchnął. Gwen: Czekamy... Chris: Mało czasu... Popukał w zegarek Duncan: 'Ech... i tak byście się dowiedzieli... całowałem się z Zoey. ''Wszyscy mina (poza Courtney) O.o '''Gwen: C-co? Poleciała jej łza. Courtney: Wybacz, Gwen. Ale... lepiej, byś o tym wiedziała. Courtney (PZ): Gwen znów to mi zrobiła! Niech ryczy, nie obchodzi mnie to! Do Heather nadal nie docierała ta wieść. Heather: 'Ty!... ty nieczuły sku*ysynie! Zapłacisz mi za to! ''Wyje*ała mu z liścia. Uderzyła o stół i brutalnie usiadła na łoże. '''Heather (PZ): Co za nieczuły skur*iel! Byłam z nim w związku, a ten mnie zdradził! Z trzema... ale mimo wszystko, dzięki Courtney... Sugar: Skoro już się bijecie, to... Kopnęła go w krocze. Courtney: I to wszystko. Chris patrzył na wszystko z zaciekawieniem. Chris: Wow... zrobiliście taką szopkę, że aż zmienię zadanie... na bardziej brutalne... wiadomo, o co chodzi <3 Dziewczyny się cieszą. Duncan: Że co? Courtney, Heather i Gwen uśmiechnęły się specyficznie do niego. Heather: Oho, zemsta... Gwen: ...będzie... Courtney: ... słodka! <3 Duncan: Oł... a-a w sumie, nie boje się was... pff... Sugar: To zacznij. <3 Chris: No dobra, skończyliście? Courtney: '''Jeszcze chwila <3 '''Chris: '''Skoro tak, to idziemy do... miejsca bitwy Courtney i Duncana w piłeczkach z odcinka (?)16. Planu Totalnej Porażki! '''Duncan: Chyba nie mogę zginać sta... Chris: Możesz! Courtney (PZ): Piep*zony symulant... I wyszli. Courtney podłożyła nogę Duncanowi, przez co się wywalił, lecz szybko wstał. Miejsce bitwy Trybuny Wszyscy weszli tu. '' '''Courtney:' Nostalgia... <3 Uśmiechnęła się szyderczo w stronę Duncana. Chris: Okej, teraz bądźcie cicho, nie chce mi się zaczynać od nowa... w tym wyzwaniu nie będzie uczestniczyć Sugar, bo trafia już do finału! Sugar: Juhuu <3!!! Courtney (PZ): To nie fair! Wszyscy: Ciiii! Sugar: '''Sory <3 '''Chris: ....dziękuję. Za to, wy, czyli reszta... będziecie się wesoło lać w tym basenie z kulkami. Po kilkunastu minutach, ja, Chef i stażysta... Nie wiadomo skod, pojawił się stażysta na miejscu jury. Chris: ... ocenimy, kto razem z Sugar wejdzie do finału. A reszta pojedzie do domu. Duncan: Ależ oryginalne... Chris: Tak, tylko że nadal w kulkach będą śmierdzące pieluchy. Pamiętasz, nie Duncan? Dziewczyny się z niego zaśmiały. Duncan: Em... jakoś nie? Chris: To sobie przypomnisz! A teraz, do basenu z kulkami i pieluchami! Będę wszystko, razem z Chef'em komentować. Smuteczek. Chris: 'Mam nadzieję, że będzie to pojedynek aka... zemsta górą? Czy jakoś tak? Won! ''I wszyscy, po za Sugar, Chris'em, Chef'em i stażystą poszli tam. Basen napełniony kulkami Uczestnicy stali w kolejce do skoku w kulki. Wszyscy oczywiście byli w stroju kąpielowym. '''Duncan: Muszę to robić? Za Duncan'em stała Courtney. Courtney: Oh, już nie marudź, frajerze. Popchnęła go i wpadł... w kulki xD Gwen: Na niego! Courtney: Taaak, na niego... Podniosły ręce w górę (Courtney niechętnie) i skoczyli na Duncan'a. Chris: No i zaczęły się lać! Będzie jatka! Co nie Chef'ie? Chef: Taaak... Chris: Dobra, oglądajmy w spo... Courtney uderza Duncana lewym sierpowym... ale ten odskakuje... Courtney: Dobrze ci tak, piczko? Kopnęła go mordę. Zaczęła mu sączyć się krew z nosa. Duncan: Ałł! Ty s*ko. Próbował ją odkopać, ale ta odskoczyła. Chris: Świetny unik. W ten Heather podniosła pieluszkę i przyłożyła Duncanowi do nosa. Chef: Chyba zatkała mu krew xD Przybili sobie żółwika. Chris: Przynajmniej nie będzie narzekał, że ma krew na koszulce... Tymczasem Duncan uwolnił się od Heather i zaczął się z nią bić. A Courtney waliła w łeb Gwen ;-; Courtney: Drugi raz, su*o? Gwen: Ałł! To on to zrobił! Courtney: Taak... Wywaliła ją po za arenę, ale ta od razu wróciła. Gwen: Widzę, że się nie zmieniłaś... Courtney: To... to twoja wina! Nie jego! Skoczyły na siebie. Courtney: Nie, to wina was obojga. Przywaliła jej w brzuch. Sugar: Gwen, mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś w ciąży ;-; A raczej nie byłaś ;-; W tym czasie Duncan i Heather nadal się tłukli i skutecznie blokowali ataki. Heather: '''Nienawidzę cię! '''Duncan: Ja ciebie też! <3 Heather: To na mnie nie działa! Już nie! Duncan: Ale kiedyś działało. Heather: Ale teraz już nie... Przywaliła mu w mordę, ten wyleciał za kulki i... od razu wrócił. Heather: Widzę, że jesteś walecznym suki*synem. Znowu go uderzyła. Duncan się położył, a Heather znowu dokładała mu pieluchę, ale tym razem do gardła. Chris: Chcesz czipsa? Zaśmiali się. Sugar: Ja chcę! Courtney i Gwen nadal się biły. Court coraz mocniej uderzała, ale ta druga świetnie blokowała ataki. Gwen: Courtney! Może będziemy znowu przyjaciółkami? Courtney zaatakowała, lecz Gwen zblokowała. Courtney: Nie! Uderzyła ją w ramię, czego już nie zblokowała. Gwen: Ałł! Odskoczyła i zaczęła walczyć z Heather. Duncan podszedł do Court. Duncan: O nie... Courtney: Stań do walki, tchó... Duncan przywalił jej w mordę, potem w brzuch a potem... Courtney: Ał! Nie dam się! ...odkopała go od siebie na odległość kilku metrów. Courtney: Podobno... masz... honor... Chris: On i honor? Pogięło? Zaśmiał się. Courtney: Przegrasz.... panie zdrajco. Kopnęła go w krocze. Duncan zaczął łkać, ale coś uderzyło od tyłu. Były to dziewczyny. Courtney: Więc macie sojusz? Faaajnie... Odskoczyła gwałtownie. Gwen jednak nie uderzyła Courtney tylko Heather. Gwen: Nie uderzysz jej! Heather uderzyła je obie. Courtney: Gwen! Wskoczyła pomiędzy nie i uchroniła Gwen przed uderzeniem. Heather: Nie wtrącaj się! Courtney: Ałć... nie... jej... nie zrobisz... Uderzyła ją mocno. Wszystkie upadły na ziemię. Chris: I już? Trochę to... krótkie. Chef: Za krótkie... Chris: No, przynajmniej efektowne... Chef: To kto wygrał? Chris: Powiemy im na ceremonii? Chef: No... niech będzie... Wyszli z pomieszczenia, a stażysta poszedł pozbierać to co zostało z uczestników. Sugar była podekscytowana. Sugar: Finał! Przed ceremonią, szpital na planie Uczestnicy leżeli w łóżkach szpitalnych (poza Sugar, jej tam nie było) Courtney: Auu... moja głowa... co się sta... Spojrzała na Duncan'a. Courtney: Aha? I wszystko jasne... Położyła się. Courtney (PZ): Wybaczam ci, Gwen. Heather i Duncan leżeli wkurzeni, a Gwen uśmiechnięta. Gwen (PZ): Przynajmniej odzyskałam przyjaciółkę... Ceremonia Ceremonia odbywa się jakby co w południe, bo podsumowanie będzie wieczorem. Chris i Chef stali na scenie tak jak zawsze, a zawodnicy siedzieli normalni (nie, nie mają na sobie gipsu) Chris: Bolało? Słychać stęki. Chris: No to fajnie <:( Okej, powiem od razu, że odpada... Heather! Najgorzej radziłaś sobie w wyzwaniu! Heather: Co?! Argh! Nienawidzę cię Chris! Wstała i udała się w stronę armaty. Chris: A poleci z tobą... stażysta! Nie wiadomo skąd, ponownie pojawił się stażysta w armacie. Chris: Żegnam! Heather wsiadła do armaty i wystrzeliło ją. Heather: Nienawidzę waaaaaas! Chris: '''My ciebie też (please) '''Chef: (palm) Chris: No co? ^^ Dobra, dwie pozostałe osoby które wylatują, bo były równie słabe to... jakby co, to stażysty wina... Duncan i Gwen! Duncan: FRAJERZY... Gwen: Ech... nara, Court... mogę chociaż lecieć bez niego? Chris: Nie, nie możesz. Courtney: No weź... baj Gwen... Chris: Ależ ctkliwe pożegnania... a teraz; do armaty >:( Posłusznie wpadli do armaty. Gwen: Miło, wypaść przed finałem, co nie, frajerze? Duncan: Bardzo... Kopnęła go w krocze po raz ostatni... i polecieli. Chris odwrócił się w stronę finalistek. Chris: 'I mamy finalistki! Gratuluję! Możecie iść do domu, uszykować się na jutrzejszą potyczkę. ''Uradowane dziewczyny poszły w stronę camperów. Na jednym było napisane "Camper Courtney" a na drugim "Camper Sugar". Weszły do swoich, a Chris spojrzał na kamerę. '''Chris: A was zapraszam na następny odcinek - podsumowanie! A kto wygra 10 patyków? Oglądajcie... Totalną... Porażkę... Wojnę... Zwycięzców!!! Koniec ;) Podobał ci się odcinek (proszę, nie oceniaj go przez eliminację) Nie? Tak! Bardzo!